Adicto
by NeverForgetHowMuchILoveYou
Summary: Rosemary Kingdom is completely eradicated by King Makarov's army Fairy Tail. The King decides to give his loyal soldiers a 'reward' for their excellent job and gives them none other than a gorgeous girl he ordered to capture, Princess Erza. Sure as hell Captain Jellal will have a lot of fun with her;) Awful summary, the story is in English, read note to know about the title:D
1. The Meeting

**Okay so the summary was awful I know, but this story actually occurred to me after listening to a song named "Adicto" from one of my favorite bands called Duelo. The song is a bit very Mexican (I'm Mexican) but its beautiful and if you listen to it you'll know what this would be about, if you don't like Mexican songs you can just read the lyrics and if you don't know Spanish you can always copy and past the lyrics in Google translate. I think this story will be so different from the usual stories but of course there will be lots and lots of JERZA! **

**I really don't ship another paring so I dont have a vision of love for other couples than Jerza, but if you like or think your ships should appear and have an idea you can always share it with me in a review or a private message or even on my Tumblr (I'll leave the link) also this story will be in Wattpad for you all who prefer that (I'll leave the link as well) and you can check out my other stories as well (Which are actually in-progress but I swear I'll finish them all!). **

**Read, Like, Favorite, Follow but most importantly... **

**ENJOY! (...and leave a review...)**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

I used to be the princess of Rosemary Kingdom, until the kingdom of Magnolia invaded. The invader soldiers destroyed everything and killed everyone that crossed their way.

I didn't had any strong bonds with anyone. All the time I had to stay locked in the castle and I never went out. Ever.

I not saying that I wont miss my parents or the friends I never really had but I think sinking in the past will only make it worse. But that doesn't mean I will go down without a fight.

The King Makarov of Magnolia decided to give his courageous soldiers a very generous reward, he has done it before but not with a girl of royal blood. He sent the General of the Army to deliver personally the price. General Laxus has to do nothing more than drop the former Princess of Rosemary, Me.

I was fully stripped of my clothing and left with nothing but my black lace panties, how nice of them! Fortunately they also left me with an old white blanket to cover, unfortunately I'm sure its just so whoever or whatever I'm being given to has a little thrill and fun before they're done and not because they want me to run around naked, I might get a cold or something.

I fought all the way to whatever place we're headed to with Laxus, the General of the Army, but his iron grip on my arm was impossible to break. He drag me to the end of a hallway were the walks started changing from white marvel to gray rocks. He takes a look at me opening an old wooden door, I hold his mocking glare and he smirks before saying cruelly "What a waste" and throws me down the stairs.

Was that a complement? Should I feel good with myself?

My body rolls down the stairs holding tight to the blanket and finally hit the floor with a loud thud. The music, voices and loud noises stop abruptly.

Everything's silent and everyone stares at me like I'm an Angel fallen from Heaven. And if I am I must have hit my head pretty hard cause my life has been a living Hell and something tells me I'm about to be punished in the eighth circle, the Malebolge.

I try to get up only to obtain a groan of pain, my head I can move that. I do, I face upwards and freeze instantly when meeting the lustful eyes of hundreds of drunken men surrounding me.

Holy Mother of God.

They start to move closer to with very impure intentions plastered on their faces.

Until…

"What the fuck is going on?" a loud male voice shouts from the back of the room, everyone stops I do too. The only sound in the room is of the heavy boot steps, the men that had the intention of harassing me only seconds ago were now making room so He could pass.

Why are they so nervous and stiff now? Who is this guy? Should I be afraid as well? Why am I so nervous too!?

Maybe I'm just a bit anxious for knowledge of what had paralyzed my wild predators.

Maybe.

The boot steps get louder and my heart beats so hard I can hear it thundering in my ear at the beat of his pace.

He comes to sight, stares at everyone with a glare that could kill until his eyes fall on me.

Helpless, that's how I feel.

GOD HE'S BEAUTIFUL!

EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM IS!

His unusual blue shade of color, that strange scarlet tattoo on the right side of his face that would be the biggest mistake of any other face that wasn't his, and his eyes. Irresistible green, that's the exact shade I swear.

Couldn't help but gaze right back at them.

"Well what do we got here?" he smiles, I wont even talk about that, but still gives me the chills. He squads in front of me and gently grabs my chin to take a better look. Our faces are so close I can see his soul through his irresistible green eyes.

He gets up "Seems like an angel got kicked out from heaven" is that really the impression I give? I'm just a poor unfortunate soul trapped in this body that's trapped in Hell.

The Crew laughs and I have to admit this is discouraging for me. Maybe I could escape, there's a staircase right beside me, could just roll down. It is a fast way down.

I move back but he catches the hint and steps on the blanket.

I have a couple of priorities and the first one is not to let them see me naked. He sure noticed this and smirked, maybe I've been holding too tight on the blanket, but now that he knows I will never let go. I even dare to secure it closer to my chest.

His smirk grows to a smile, I just frown but I know he wont be stopped by my fierce glare.

He targets his crowed "What are we gonna do with Miss…?" now stares at me, waiting for my name, I hesitate but decide just to go with it "Erza" loud laughter rumbles in my ears, did I say something funny?

He smiles again "I think she's new at this" loud laughter again, but I'm still confused here. Excuse me Gentleman that appears to have all the answer and says logical things everyone but me understands.

"Sweetheart your last name, what is it?" Last name? The royals don't have one, cause we own the land! Thus we say our name and the name of our kingdom. Though I doubt this douche bags even know I used to be the princess of the land they eradicated.

"I dont have one" I spat but the loud laughter turned into booming roaring of laughter even from the very confident cocky bastard that appears to be in charge.

"I say our little angel is trying to hide something, what do you think gentlemen?" he says between laughs and obviously everyone agrees. Obviously.

But I can help but stammer a bit when I speak again "N-No Its the truth!" I am a little embarrassed cause they don't understand.

"Maybe she's hiding something under that blanket Captain" a voice suggests but I can't see who made that vicious declaration, I would have thrown something at him. But my eyes lie on the Captain who looks like he's actually considering his inferior's suggestion.

I gulp.

"Why don't we take a look and see" he says smiling.

Oh boy.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and pretty please leave a review, we authors really need them!**

**Here are the links I said in the note above:**

**Tumblr: **

**Wattpad: user/NFHMILY**

**See ya!**


	2. The Great Escape

**Just wanna thank y'all!**

** .9: Thank you so much! Here's the update!**

**Firebird04: That's awesome thanks for reading the lyrics! I hope I take you by surprise now that you have an idea of what's going to happen;)**

**Kathlinee: Here comes Jerza! Thanks!**

**lovejerza: THANK YOU SO MUCH! HERE'S MORE!**

**Guest 1: Thank you! Here's it is!**

**Guest 2: Oh you'll get just what you want believe me;)**

**Guest 3: Here you go! Thank You!**

**celtic-lady95: YES! YES! Thank you! You're gonna love the story! I promise!**

**jerza 4 life: Thank you very much! **

**So I'm very happy for your favs and follows and specially for your reviews;) I hope I get more and more reviews this time cause there is a special promotion I'll offer cause I've been talking with the guy I like a lot lately, and that makes me really really happy:)**

**So anyway if I get 10 reviews more, I'll update as soon as I see them. The next chapter is written and ready and I'll give you a hint, its called "Make Out Session" so leave me a review if you know what I mean by Make Out Session;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Great Escape**

I back off but immediately have my back pressed against the cold rocky wall, well that's inconvenient.

There's this thing that goes in your head when you are in a situation that risks you integrity or survival called 'Fight or Flight Response'. Basically a part in the brain called the Hypothalamus pumps adrenaline and other stress hormones into the bloodstream that will give you a boost so you can survive the life threatening situation you're facing by either fighting said danger or escaping it.

I wish I could say I was not afraid of the hundreds of men that lured closer by the second and that I would defend my integrity with my own two fists until the very end but, I've never been the brave kind so…

I really wish this was a parallel universe where I could wave my bloody sword high in the air victorious, maybe have some kind of magic that gives me a special power so I can fight and be strong.

Unfortunately that's not happening here.

I have to remember that this is the real life and the filling of my heart beating faster and harder against my chest will never make forget this is indeed the real life.

In a quick movement I throw myself down the stairs beside me, rolling down I stiffen up my body, clench my teeth and close my eyes shut, to endure the now gnawing pain of the wooden steps that felt like it might never end.

But it does.

I open my eyes and there I was! On the floor with some advantage over those craving men!

The voice of the Captain makes me raise to my feet instantly "Nowhere to run now Bae" I start running through the hall, he's far behind and the crew right on his heels. I know the hall way has a dead end and that escaping from the lust in their souls is inevitable, I also know that by running away I'm just delaying what appears to be my destiny so far.

And that's the thing about destiny, you'll never know what They wrote in the stars for you.

Whoever 'They' are.

I wish I'd knew who is writing mine, and politely ask him to give me a better storyline cause so far it's the worst ever made.

I pass many doors that stretch along the way, but my eyes are completely focused on the door at the end of the hall slightly bigger than the ones on the side and older, it looks very old.

I'm almost there, taking my earring off I slow down and start working to open the knob. My hands are shaking and my heart beats to the rhythm of the stumping feet that get louder by the second. Adrenaline at tops and just one little twist to open the knob, I swear I can feel the heat radiating from their bodies and I'm not that much mistaken cause his voice startles me and actually helps me with the final lock.

"Hey!" the lock clicks and I turn the knob slipping inside a tiny opening I made and closing the door right on the Captain's face and locking it quickly. My heart threatens to come out of my mouth, panting loudly as I lay my back against the door.

He hits the door, I feel my head bounce by the vibrations and decide to take distance. There's a huge bed at the middle of the room and a few pieces of furniture scattered around, but nothing more. I walk and stop on the far side of the bed, looking around for a weapon, and I find one.

He slams his fist harder against the old wood, which responds with cracking sounds. I still feel like I need to swallow my heart down my throat but I hold on to my weapon, a sword and point to the door.

The hits seized to be followed by his deep voice "I have a spare key" and obviously the encouragement from his men comes after hearing the news that their long waiting is coming to an end.

My hands are shaking while holding the sword, I have to hold it with both hands to make my grasp over it firmer but its not quite working.

I hear his voice making a disapproving sound and listen closely to his next words "No one enters the Capitan's Cabin but himself, and well…" he leaves the sentence hanging in the thick heavy atmosphere that even I could perceive, I can even picturing giving someone a pat on the cheek and winking to his men.

What a jerk.

He brings a delicious strawberry cake and a bunch of spoons in front of everyone to make their mouths water but eats the cake all by himself. Takes a spoonful of sweet creamy cake slowly to his mouth, closing his eyes savoring every ounce of it and moaning deliciously at tasting the very Heaven in person, over and over again with every spoon he brought to so share with his comrades until the very oblivion of pleasure devours them completely.

Or at least that's my perspective over the situation.

The door opens and my arms stiffen, they're still shaking but less than before, he smiles when his irresistible green eyes contact with my chocolate brown ones "Hello Gorgeous" remember I said before something about shaking less…forget it.

Captain gives long careful strides towards me, he holds my gaze (I mean glare) but I snap "Stay away!" but he is so rebel and out of control he stands right in front of the edge of the sword. I could thrust it forward so slightly it could inflict a deadly wound. He's brave, but I accept the challenge.

Well I had until he grabs the blade with his bare right hand "You're holding it the wrong way" and turns the blade to a side so it faces the floor.

Apparently swords are held vertically and not horizontally.

Make no sense to me.

His hand starts to bleed, which tends to happen when you grip sharp things, but he doesn't wince or flinches or blinks…which is really creepy.

After an awkward pause he actually blinks again, but I was distracted by the way his perfect long lashed framed his irresistible green eyes and before I even knew what happened, the sword was on the floor and my back pressed against the cold rocky wall.

Shame on me.

Captain strategically held my throat with his warm bloody hand, not strangling me more like pushing me firmly without further damage to my integrity, at arm's length to stop my from reaching him in any way cause he knows I'll kick his butt if I have the slightest chance.

Nice move, but it won't stop me from trying. I try reaching his face so I can tear up that stupidly enchanting smile off, but he's too far away. He raises one eyebrow "That's all?" I glare fiercely like a puppy, a very angry puppy, and continue my escaping plan to breaking his grip by fracturing his fingers with mine.

I lower my chin making my dewlap pop out, but giving my fingers space to start pulling at his fingers with my both hands and this time he winces distorting his perfect smile for like 2 seconds.

I was about to break free when suddenly he closed the distance between us and pulled out of his belt a weird looking device and pressed it to my forehead, my eyes stare up for a better look, it was a short-metal-tube-like-thing-with-a-handle.

Weird, I wonder what it does? He looks very confident about the short-metal-tube-like-thing-with-a-handle. Should I ask?

I think I examined the short-metal-tube-like-thing-with-a-handle for too long cause he shoves my attention back at him "Its called a gun" he says over-confidently for my taste, it rings a bell but I've never seen one before, I heard somewhere its very dangerous and only high ranked soldiers posses them cause there's just a handful in existence.

Guess Captain is a big deal after all.

"This, is the loader that-" his feeble attempt to avoid redundancy is indeed pathetic, I smile "loads" narrows his eyes and his probably broken or highly damaged thumb pressed down the loader.

He seems fairly pissed.

Index finger twitching near the trigger and the adrenaline's effect is disappearing, which is kind of worrisome, he's not really thinking about shooting? Is he…?

"Okay Darling we can do this the nice way or" the famous smirk is officially back and not alone! Apparently his leg between my legs to separate them and lift me slightly, decided to join the party as well!

Now that my confidence is being crushed due to the fact that he kind of has full control over the situation and I 'can't' do anything about it. Obviously I can do many things about it but they might get a small iron ball or bullet as you prefer inside my brain so… I don't have many options, or any option.

"the rough way" Oh I forgot the seductive whisper in my ear so stupid of me! I'm sort of nervous now, If only I was stronger and tougher, I just wish to come out in one piece of this one.

Cause you know…big…I don't even wanna talk about it.

Though my troubled expression doesn't go undetected by his hawk eyes, especially now that we are so close together. I don't even like this guy! Why do we have to be so close! He stinks like rum! His breathe is intoxicating! No sexy intoxicating! Intoxicating intoxicating!

I sigh profoundly "Fine, what do you want me to do?" why do I even bother asking? He will obviously tell me to uncover myself, his index finger went to his chin, face tilted slightly to the left and his eyes got lost at some point in the distance, clear sign of getting into a thoughtful expression.

I wait patiently until he's done, placing his hand in my side the 'block' the way in case I'm stupid enough to run from a gun, and throws me a mischievous look.

He looks right into the very depths of my soul through my eyes and his lips move slowly and clear "Uncover yourself" I acted confused, scared and even express in bewilderment "What?!" just because I wanted him to repeat the phrase with his full lips slowly pronouncing each letter just for me.

The look in his irresistible green eyes is one of dominant predator luring to its cornered defenseless prey "U-n-c-o-v-e-r y-o-u-r-s-e-l-f" I stared right into his lips to catch every single letter, he noticed and loved it.

Poor bastard.

Can't help but be sad at this, he really is cute but he really is a dork as well.

What a waist.

I let the blanket drop to my feet and the chilling air soon makes goose bumps rise in my skin like a tsunami and naturally blood was boiling in my cheeks. I look away from his eyes.

For being irresistible green it sure takes no effort to transform in disgustingly lustful ugly green.

Which is my least favorite color.

Just in case you didn't read the stuff above. Quick reminder, 10 reviews and y'all get an instant chapter called "Make Out Session" and its 2000 words long so...;)


	3. Make Out Session

**Well I can only say Holy Shit...and enjoy...I guess...**

**This is the first time I do a scene like this so please help me out and give me ideas and tips so I can do better and you like it more:)**

**Thanks for everything:D**

* * *

Almost as in cue after the blanket reaches the floor, Captain drops the gun somewhere far away and crashes his perfect lips flawlessly against mine.

I'm very sure he had a lot of practice before.

I would've sighed if my mouth wasn't being ravished, but it was and not in a kind ravished way but in a fiercely hungry ravishment.

With his now free hands he groped my breasts in his huge hands, fully taking them in and pushing me against the wall harder, making it impossible to move.

Oxygen's going missing in my organism and this intruder organism is the cause. I grasp fistfuls of silk blue hair and tried pulling him back, but God he is a tough one! I begin to smack his skull with my palms and this time he does pull apart.

"What the fuck?" he tries to sound pissed but while we're both panting I can't help but laugh and he's trying so hard to suppress his smile it only makes us laugh even more.

"You little" he says syncing our lips again but I can feel his smile through my lips. I felt a very a acute pain in my chest and I notice his grip now included fingernails. A rough squeeze made an actual moan escape my lips giving this gentleman the 'permission' he was waiting for to basically fuck my mouth with his tongue.

I came to realize he actually hurt me on propose, just so I opened my mouth and melt inside his.

That's rude.

He sure noticed my disgust and I can tell he smiled because his mouth was a bit more opened and he half chucked half laughed, which obviously made me smile a little as well, but I was mad at him and I started playing with his cheeks, stretching them up and down, outwards, down and up and so on. Our super hot French kiss turn into a sloppy mess of tongues and mouths but we had a good laugh. I smacked his cheeks and pull him into a passionate kiss again.

He finally left my breasts alone and softly placed his rough hands on my waist. We parted for air, which I gladly took and then another moan came after his hot breathe turned into a nibbled kiss, trailing a slow sweet path of kisses and nibbles down my neck. Moans grew in number as kisses went southern.

Things were getting pretty hot.

His trail stopped with a soft kiss between my chest and a low moan from my lips. Captain looked up into my eyes, they weren't so awfully lustful now cause we were having fun and not just fucking around. His hands had slid from waist to hips along his previous actions but now that we're facing each other somehow his hands just appear to be sliding downwards on their own.

Its my time to smirk, and he smiles when his hands stop on my butt. There was no groping thankfully, his hands just lie there and we just looked at each other regaining our breathes.

"Its Jellal" he says out of the blue, I stare at him waiting for something more, he smiles, this can't be good "Just so you know what to scream next time" shouldn't have waited for him to speak, but I do chuckle and his smile widens "Next time? You're very optimistic" I say giving him one last kiss just to pushing him away and pick up the blanket from the floor, we both laugh this time.

That wasnt so bad.

Jellal picked a white shirt with long sleeves from a drawer and threw it on my head, I grab it and examine it "Put it on" he ordered, I gladly accept it but I need something first…

"I need a bra" I look at him truthfully and he laughs "Okay what cup sizes do you think I am?" I narrow my eyes, he smiles "Don't you keep your women's bras?" what a surprise! He isn't a total creep after all! He looks almost offended "What you think I am a pervert?"

I was about to take it back until he spoke again "I keep their panties"

We laugh, hard.

"OMG YOU ARE A PERV!" he smiles and hands me a knife. It's so weird I might have expected him to make me go naked around serving beer and rum, but apparently he doesn't want me to be seen by others in a dirty way.

Only his dirty irresistible green eyes can.

So Romantic.

I stretch my hand to grab the knife and our fingers slightly brushed, we looked at each other awkwardly. My cheeks as red as my hair obviously but my eyes caught hint of red creeping in his face as well.

"Here use the blanket" I stare at him for a moment and then turn around sitting on the floor "Don't spy" I say almost laughing but successfully suppressing it, he chuckes, just like I expected him to "Its not like we didn't made out like 2 seconds ago" my cheeks went pink but I turned my head "Made out? You raped me!"

His face turns to a malevolent smile "I'll show you what's like being raped" and takes a step to me.

My smile vanishes.

"Okay! Okay! We made out!" I scream hysterically while cover my chest with the blanket.

He smiles "I'm glad you liked it" I look away and murmured "I didn't say that" I said cutting the blanket in half "What did you say?" my heart jumped and I almost cut three of my fingers, his voice was low and diabolic like before "Nothing! Nothing!" I shout not daring to look back but I can feel his dubious eyes.

After a moment he lets it go and I relax, turning to the blanket and cutting it in strips. When I'm almost done I dare to take a look from the corner of my eyes, he wasn't looking and his fingers where gently brushing his lips.

Weird gesture, I wonder what's going on in his mind? Suddenly he smiles softly and shifts, I fake turn my concentration to the blanket

The smile doesn't leave his lips, I can feel it and as I end up wrapping the strips of fabric around my chest securing it so nothing comes out and put the shirt on I confirm it.

The smile doesn't leave.

"You look stunning, my Lady" he said satisfied and held my hand to his lips to kiss it gently, I jerk my hand from his lips "I wasn't looking for approval" I spit but I sounded really funny being a bitch and he immediately noticed my fake bitching.

Grabs my hand and pulls me close to him, our faces where a few centimeters away but I kept my bitch face on, he's nice he still has the smile plastered on his face.

He leans in for a kiss but I've been expecting him so before our lips connected I placed my hand on his face, taking him aback and pushed him playfully away.

I laugh and take off.

His footsteps quickly following me through the hall and up the stairs. I'll be in so much trouble, but can't stop the giggles now, can I?

The music, screams and noises were back in the top floor.

It seems like a really fun place to be here with the soldiers, if they wouldn't want to rape me!

Maybe I can demonstrate I'm brave and strong and join the army!

I never had comrades before or even a friend or real family…I mean I never wanted them to die or my home to be destroyed, but now that I'm a prisoner here…I feel free.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind as Jellal buries his head on the crook of my neck and gives it a playful nibble. I laugh and push his face away, using my other arm to free myself I succeed and sprint forward again.

I listen to his voice loud over the noise "Hey! Come back" I turn my head without stopping but he's laughing and stumbling making his way through the crowd.

It seems no one cares about me after being with the Captain. Maybe he has a rule of some sort of keeping away from the girls while he's at 'em or something else I don't know.

I turn my head back to the front but only to have my face crushed on someone's naked chest. I look up, he wasn't fully naked but he wore baggy white pants and a vest without a shirt under.

So that explains the naked chest…but what about the pink hair?

There's not much to complain about, Jellal does have blue hair…and a tattoo on his face…

This guy has a red tattoo as well but its on his right arm.

His loud and gravely aggressive tone brought me back "Looking for a fight bitch" I took a step back a bit startled. It wasn't a question, more like a statement, as if I had just earned myself a fight.

Then everything turns to slow motion, his fist coming right to my face and another fist colliding with the pink haired dude "She's a girl fucking jack-ass! Don't be such a jerk" I know that voice, it's the guy that said I was hiding something under the blanket that was actually covering my very necked chest!

I'm guessing he's not awkward at all with the idea of nakedness, cause he's in black boxers himself…

The loud thud from pink haired man hitting the ground brought me back, he placed his hand over the red mark on his cheek and glared at Mr. Underpants. I was no longer his target, which I gladly appreciated.

Pink jumped to his feet and crushed his forehead to Mr. Underpants "What's you fucking problem dickhead!" "Its you lil' piece of shit!"

The rest of the soldiers formed a circle around and started cheering for a fight and making bets. I on the other side was trying to squeeze my way out, because I was inside the circle as well.

"What the hell are you doing fucking idiots!" very mad Captain shouts as he enters the circle and look around, killing everyone with his piecing glare.

Except me.

When our eyes met he gave me a questioning look but then looked resolved and walk to me, just to pass by me and unexpectedly throws a punch right on the pink haired man.

Was he always that way or how did Jellal knew what happened?

As in cue the other man, Underpants tackled Jellal and Pink joined him in beating his own Captain!

The rest of the gang followed the fight and threw themselves over Underpants, Pink and Jellal.

I have to admit the pile of bodies punching and kicking and shouting bad words looked actually very fun to be in.

Of course I did jump to the action. I would've been beaten to a pulp!

And besides I know if I would've done that, I would've won over the Captain's heart instantly and the story has just begun so…

Eventually I will so don't worry.

His voice, as usually does, brought me back. I spot his face with a smile on his face under the pile of bodies "Hey Scarlet! Bring over a round of beers would yah?" did I heard wrong or he called me Scarlet? "Pardon, what did you called me?" I say fully expressing my confusion but his grin grew wider and confirms what I heard at first "Scarlet! The color of your hair! That way I'll never-"

His voice was cut off when someone kicked his face and then he was lost in a sea of bodies, which made me chucked, but I think I know what he was going to say.

Scarlet, like my hair.

Well that was unexpected.

But I think I like it, in fact I love it!

"Coming up!" I yell back excitedly. This is so much fun! I never had a full name before, but now I do!

And I'm actually very glad he came up with such an awesome name! I was getting tired of the cheesy way he called me by.

I can only say I'm glad we are over that.

I mean he and I, not we. There's no we in us, there's not even an us!

Agh!

Hey so now I have to write an entire chapter cause this was due for next week but I promise to deliver it as soon as I got 10 reviews so:P

I might finish faster if I get more reviews:3

Thank y'all:D


	4. He's Just DrunkRight?

**I JUST WANTED TOO THANK YOU ALL AND ANNOUNCE MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES!**

**Sorry:)**

**And I wanna take the time to thank each of you who reviewed and I missed to thank in last chapterrrr**

**Firebird04****: Sorry to keep you waiting but here it is! Thanks a lot really:)**

**TheScarlettSky****: Jajajaja funny you liked that guy cause you might miss him in this chapter...Thanks for the review!**

**celtic-lady95****: Thanks for you 2 reviews! I'm glad you like this a lot in fact i think you will love this story and I do my best to make it good for you:D **

** .9****: Thank youuuuu!**

**black: Here u go! Thanks!**

**waiting patientl: Thanks I hope you liked the last one and also this new chapter:D**

**Guest 1: Yeah I also believe Jellal should only be with Erza...although in another one of my stories Jellal is a womanizer...well thats what everyone thinks;) **

**Cool z: Jajajaja Thanks 4 your review! Enjoy this one and leave another review!:DDDD**

**Pizza pie: Thanks man! You rock as well!**

**Kathlinee****: Thanks for your 2 reviewws! I know the title of the previous chapter was a giveaway, but this one is so unexpected that you'll never see it coming;)**

**TheSecretDreamer****:****Hey you left 2 reviews as well thanks a lot:) Yeah Jellal is kind of a gentleman for stopping but WHAT IF it happens again and he doesnt stop...**

**ItzelMtzing****: Ey! Tu hablas español! Saludos jajajaja! Gracias por el apoyo y si te preguntas que le hara Jellal a Erza creo que te sorprenderas un poco en este capitulo jijijijiji**

**lovejerza****: Yes! Here it is!**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the love! I'm sorry I like chapters that are about 1,000 to 1,500 words but I'll do my best really I promise:)**

**Guest 3: Jajajajaja thanks for this I laugh a lot actually cause I dont know how to take it further so...jajajaja! Please help me out so we can have a good more-than-a-make-out-session-thing, if you know what I mean;)**

**Guest 4: I really dont know how to right lemons so I might need help, please leave an example in the reviewww so I can learn!**

**Guest 5: Here you go!**

**Guest 6: I didnt understand what you meant until I literally googled your review and then I discovered it was your tumblr thanks for leaving that I'll follow you:)**

**Guest 7: Oh my god! I dont know how to write lemonssss, I'm good with make outs but lemons...not so much...If I could get some help that will be nice:) but I'll do my best I promise:D**

**Guest 8: HERE! HERE! I'M SO SORRY YOU GOT IT!**

**Guest 9: YES! YES! YES! It might take a while so...**

**Guest 10: HERE IT IS I SAY YOUR REVIEW AND I IMMEDIATELY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! YOU'RE THE HERO! **

**Well that was nice thanks a lot really I'm sorry it took so long but I was at the beach with no wifi but I wont take more than a week to update next chapter I promise I'm working on it right now. **

**Obviously some reviews will always help with the inspiration;)**

**I also wanna thank the ones that follow and favorite this story thats nice too and I encourage you all to review as well:D**

**ENJOY:DDDDD **

* * *

**Chapter 4: He's Just Drunk…Right?**

The party was over at 10 pm, which is weird cause they're a bunch of men drinking that anyone would thought didn't care much about their sleeping schedule, but I did had a couple of surprises yesterday so…

Everyone walk out like drunken zombies and got to their respective rooms.

Except or one little dork on the floor who giggled like a kid.

None other than the All Mighty Captain Jellal. Idiot.

The smile wouldn't leave my face so I just walked to him that way "Okay Captain, time to go to bed" he giggles some more and signals me to get closer, I roll my eyes but he's so innocent I do as he asks and kneel next to him.

He gestures me to get closer, I narrow my eyes but he's smiling like an idiot and I please him. Strands of scarlet hair fall down as I get close to his mouth so he can whisper in my ear. I feel his hand twirling a strand of hair in his fingers.

"You're so beautiful" I got back so our eyes connect and his pupils where so dilated I wasn't really sure if he even knew where he was or in what period of time.

He's just drunk after all.

"Aye, aye Captain let's take you to bed" I help him get up but his feet are dead like his body. I manage to get his arm around my shoulder, we walked, his stupid giggles continued and the scent of alcohol was very present in the air.

Okay here comes the staircase, this shouldn't be too hard.

Right?

"Okay Jellal, when I say right you move your right feet and when I say left you move your left foot, understood?" he threw his fist to the air "Aye Captain!" I let my breath out and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, right foot first, on three" but out of nowhere his left foot found its way in front of me and we tripped and rolled down the stairs.

I landed face down on the wooden floor. Again. And Jellal landed face down as well, but his fall was cushioned by me! His stupid giggles broke my anger trance and I rolled to my back so that his back was pressed to the floor and I was over him.

"Geeeeees Scarlet I di'nt' realized u were the dominant kind of woman" I got up and help him, the smile still plastered to his skin.

I decided to play his game.

"I can be persuaded" I said matter-of-factly and his right eyebrow rose while his smile turned into a smirk "Ah Ms. Scarlet I'm surprised to hear this from such a fine woman, after all you are royalty indeed"

That smart-ass.

I just stared, he got me and his face showed that he knew it.

We arrived, the door was open from when we busted out, everything was like we left it. My eyes spotted the gun on the floor and the sword.

How could he leave this stuff right there? Anyone could have entered and gotten a hold of the lethal so called "gun" and that sharp looking sword.

It's a ticket out, the thought roamed inside me.

I quicken my pace and half drag him with me. I'm sure if I throw him in bed he'll sleep instantly.

Right?

Then I can get the gun and I'll have the power. Yes! That will definitely work!

I urge to the bed, we stand next to it, Jellal is already half asleep I just have to throw him into the bed.

I unwrap his arm from around my shoulder and prepare to push him into the bed, but my face crashes to the mattress and is being pressed with quite some strength.

From the corner of my eye I caught his face, stupid Jellal.

My knees are pressed to the side of the bed and I'm still standing but my upper body is face down and pinned to the mattress.

Oh boy, I'm in a vulnerable position, and he knows it cause his knee starts making space between my legs "I have to show you who wears the pants around here"

Really? Was it a joke? I'M NOT WEARING ANY PANTS!

He lowers his body and I hear him whisper right into my ear "I'm going to fuck you so hard you wont be able the walk for a month" and my eyes widen.

What happened with the stupid drunk idiot!

I struggled when his fingers toyed with the laces of my panties and I even started to wave my arms around to get free, but with his other hand pinning my head I wasn't able to do much.

Have you ever heard that phrase 'The body follows the head'?

Well it's the truth in every way.

I felt a sudden breeze, he was slowly lowering the fabric and then I felt his lips gently caressing my butt-cheek, followed by tender nibbles that trailed downward, thought the back of my thighs, tickling the back of my knee and continued with my calf. Every slow kiss left a burning sensation, like when you touch the white-hot cookie tray cause you want a cookie and don't want to wait until they cool down.

Well imagine that feeling over and over and over and over and…

I felt really bad to admit it but it felt…great.

He made his way back just like he left and did the same with my other leg, building up the tension.

I started to feel a sudden warmness in my stomach and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Apparently very erotic for him.

He came next to my ear "Moan for me Scarlet, I wanna hear you" his voice came hoarse, I can tell we was enjoying this as well.

But it was so embarrassing to make those sounds, I felt uncomfortable and I knew I wasn't ready for this. I was just fooling around when we made out. It's the kind of stuff that the situation presents and you just do it without thinking about it further.

But this was different and I don't want this.

My heartbeat rose stinging my ears with loud adrenaline pumps when I heard his belt unbuckle, I began to scream and shout and let it all out, but because my face was being press to the mattress it all came out as a loud and weird mumble.

I pushed myself up a little, my arms shaking but he just slammed me back down.

"Please, I don't wanna do this" I sobbed but his cold chuckle stabbed my heart "Sorry Sweetheart, you don't have a choice" he said in a fake-pitiful tone.

"Please…Please…don't…" all I remember after saying that is feeling his warm breathe on my neck right behind my ear where I could hear his words perfectly loud and clear.

My eyes widen after I heard his words and I feel a single tear rolling down my cheek.

* * *

**Oh my god! What just happened!**

**I hope those were your reaction and let me know in the comments if they were remember reviews equal soon updates!**

**Thanks everyone and I hope u liked it!**


	5. The Importance Of Grammar

**Hey guys! Sorry for the 'cliff hanger' I was just trying new things...I had to make some research on the Percy Jackson reference of 'cliff hanging' y'all but personally I think the author of Percy Jackson was way meaner than I would every be with the 'cliff hanger' stuff so...**

**Anyway...I just wanted to thank you all quickly for all the hate and support you gave me on the previous chapter, all your questions will be answered in the one don't worry and you'll love it for sure!**

**Na-chin: Thank you so much I really put my heart in every word!**

**Guest 1: If you think this is hardcore you should check out The Grand Magic Fiancés Games, that shits just crazy. You know google censored the word hardcore when I received your review message? I feared for my life! Thanks for the review and make sure to leave another one:D**

**Guest 2: Sorry for the hanger thingy:P Thanks so much and I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Guest 3: Really? Thanks! Everyone was so confused but I think this chapter will clear all out, thanks for the wooooooordss!**

**Miere: I know right! It is creepy! I'm surprised you also like that stuff...you know them fucking stuff but dont worry I'm not that hardcore (*cough**cough* Guest 1) just kidding. I hope you like this and you'll be a biiiiiit surprised with this chapter;)**

**ima jerza fan: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I know its confusing but this will sort thing out, I'm sorry I was trying to built up tension...guess it worked:P REALLY THANK YOU SO MUCH PEOPLE LIKE YOU MAKE WRITING SO MUCH EASIER BECAUSE OF YOU WORDS! I'M ALREADY YOUR FAN NUMBER 1!**

**Ima Big jerza fa: THANK YOU REALLY! This will clear everything I promise and if you have questions let me know and I'll gladly answer to them! I plan on writing a book actually but I'm still a long way to do so but I really thank you from the bottom of my heart:)**

**Guest 4: Oh my god, what kind of tingly sensations are u gettin'? You naughty! Thanks for the review and I hope you keep feeling tingly hahahahah:DDDD**

**lovejerza: Well its wrong depending on you religion but...Nah just kidding! Thanks for the review and I don't know if this chapter is what you hoped for but I hope you like it!**

**Please give me more reviewwwws and I'll do my best to update as fast as I can and the weekend is coming! So I'll have a very decent amount to write;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Importance Of Grammar **

"I'm just kidding" he lets go of my head and I slowly get up, still shaking and no words come out, but my shocked face is enough for him to comprehend that I NEED A FUCKING GOOD EXPLANATION.

"I told you earlier I would show you what its like to be rapped" I blink several times, still pretty shocked.

"WHAT?! That was just a joke! I thought you meant that as an intimidating threat for me to admit I liked our make out session!"

"Of course not! Naturally I knew you loved it" that cocky bastard.

"YOU SACRED ME TO DEATH" that stupid son of a bitch dared to laugh.

My eye began to twitch.

"Yet here you are!" that its I'm gonna kill him.

Tears start rushing down my face as I punch his chest continuously but I can't get strength out of my muscles, I'm too…afraid.

I break down and fall to the ground.

I can tell he knows he screwed up cause immediately he kneels down and places a hand on my shoulder saying very softly "Hey…" but I smack his arm away and scream right on his face "GET AWAY FROM ME!" he frowns and grabs my wrists looking in my eyes, maybe even catching a glimpse of my soul.

"That's why grammar is so important" every word came out truthfully as part of a meaningful and philosophical mend for a better world.

I screamed again and locked my hands around his throat, I took him by surprise and in seconds I cut off all circulation. His hands had no strength to fight mine and as I steel his life away, he could no longer gasp for oxygen, his eyes seem to be getting lost into a deep tunnel before they close.

He hits the floor not moving, my hands still tight around his neck.

Then his tongue comes out and I laugh a little, his eyes open and he looks up at me.

"Better?" I let go of his neck to wipe the last traces of tears from my eyes.

"Yeah" my voice comes out timidly but I do laugh a little bit.

After all he was drunk…hopefully.

I feel his hand tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, quite a gently gesture.

I'm still shaken but its better now, and I had a good grammar lesson, one I'll never forget.

Our eyes meet once more, but this time with a soft gazing.

His eyes are really irresistibly green.

"I'm sorry" he speaks after a while but I don't want him feeling bad over something he truly believes and is passionate about.

Grammar.

"No" I say nodding my head, he interrupted me when I was about to continue.

"Don't" his finger over my lips "It was an awful thing to do" I made a gesture with my face of agreement, his finger dropped to the floor and he continued.

"I don't even know what I was thinking about, but…" he rhetorically questioned me with his eyes.

"Did you really believed I'd do such thing?"

One day and I'm already getting the lack-of-trust accusations.

"Well…" I really don't know what to say, I've heard people do crazy things when they're drunk but I think this was too extreme, even for a grammar lesson.

Which is serious business.

"Please Scarlet" his voice sounded as if my assumption of the slight possibility that he would actually rape me was just ridiculous.

Can you believe my stupidity?

"I'm a fine gentleman and besides…" he made a pause, not sure if he should spill all the noodles soup once at all but he apparently it's the right moment to do.

"I wouldn't want to waste my virginity…well with you"

Okay so I don't know which question should go first: YOU'RE A VIRGIN?! What's the problem with me…? WHY WOULD A FREAKISHLY GORGEOUS ARMY CAPTAIN EVEN CAREs WHO'S HIS FIRST?!

The second one actually has its explanation, cause I mean I don't wanna sleep with him but you know how he phrased that just…hurt my self-esteem...sort off…I mean not that I want to have sex with him but still…

They say the first thing you think is the best choice so…

"YOU'RE A VIRGIN!?" although it took me some time to let his declaration sink in, the surprised tone came out pretty well.

I almost laughed when he looked offended but I didn't cause the surprised face is part of the whole surprised reaction.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" as I said, he was offended, like for real.

"What's the problem that a young man wants to save himself for THE special once in a life time occasion that is making love to the one girl that manages to steel his heart?"

I was impressed.

"…But you're crew was complaining all day that you always get the girls…" I said confused cause this is very confusing.

"The Male Population requires me to act like a dumb drunk man who has sex with every girl and its really really good at it" hmm so he is a virgin and everyone thinks he's some sort of sex god.

That's hilarious, and I sure as hell let him know my opinion with a massive burst of laughter.

"I know, I know"

We talked for hours. He explained everything, every time Makarov threw a girl down here they all hover over her but he would always act as the Male Alpha and claim her first. The trick was that besides the huge rations of rum he had in a nice shelf, he had a secret one that whenever a girl was thrown he would take her to his room and get them so hammered they would barely remember what happened, and in the process of getting them to that point he would talk dirty to them.

I'm getting he's very very brilliant when it comes to talking dirty, cause the next morning when it was his friend's turn with her she would laugh at them and tell them they would never be as good as the Captain cause she would explicitly tell them everything they did and how she felt when he fucked her so hard her vagina was broken.

I know it sounds ridiculous to us girls but apparently the Male Population was so ashamed cause they can never be as good as their Captain, that they would not even give it a try with the girl.

Which is good for Jellal because he was beyond disapproval to those sorts of acts.

Who would have thought!

After he finished his moral explanations he even told me some of his adventures, which were actually very funny!

Like this one time a shy girl was thrown down and when he took her to his room, she started crying but Jellal explained his morals and the girl actually help him to break a hole in the wall and then she would tell the crew they were fucking so hard the Captain even broke the wall, she also pretended to have difficulties for walking due to her sore vagina and that was enough to drive off the horny wolves away.

That's so cool!

We laughed and talk for so much time that the sun beams where our cue to go to bed.

"I think we should probably try to get some minutes of rest" he said getting up from the floor.

I looked with a little bit of doubt at him.

In bed, both of us, together.

I'm not hammered, I mean ready, for such thing.

"I don't think so Romeo"

"Oh really?" the mischievousness in him voice was like an alarm shouting out for me to hide under the bed, but I was too late.

He picked me up off the ground like a princess (yes there is a bad and intended joke hidden right there), I struggled but I was also laughing so my weak punches were even weaker.

We spin around a bunch of times before he gets dizzy and we fall in bed together.

I land over him, he's giggling like the dork he is but it's a good kind of dork so I just smile and laugh with him as well.

All of a sudden he starts snoring, he's sleeping like the dead in seconds.

I watch him for a while to see if he's bluffing but later I have to make sure he's actually breathing.

He is, and soundly.

I chuckle and my hand makes its way to his face, brushing through his spiky blue hair and caressing the right side of his face, the one with the scarlet tattoo.

He smiles and leans to the touch but still sleeping like a baby.

I can tell cause he was having a dream, and I can tell that because he murmured.

"The color of you hair…"

Then his smile widened as he pressed his face closer to my palm, feeling it.

"That way I never…" he went silence and the smile grew small, but stayed.

"Scar…let…" he kissed my palm softly.

My head heats up, I take my hand away and he giggles.

BOYS DON'T GIGGLE WHATS WRONG WITH HIM!

I try to get off of him but as soon as my muscles twitch he reacts and wraps his arms around me throwing me off balance and I land beside him.

He was spooning me!

But I didn't complain.

I was happy.

* * *

**Better? Hahahaha thanks for reading and I'm currently writing a chapter of The Grand Magic Fiancés Games! So stay tuned on my tumblr so you know when I update! Please leave me reviewwwws they really really help and I promise I'll work very hard to write chapters even faster, I just need the encouraging words so far you all have given me.**

**Thanks a lot really and I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i cant thank you all like always but thanks really!**

**I'm in a rush but I havent updated in so long I wanted to because its gonna be hard for me to write now that im back to high school and I even got into IB program so wish me luck!**

**Thanks for real and I hope you like this chapter, this is the beginning of the unfolding of the story:DDD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat on the edge of the bed, yawned, stretched, messed my hair a bit and fall back in bed.

I'm so tireeeeeeed I don't want to get up. I'll just wait for him to come back.

But on the other side I can't wait to ask him if I can join the army!

I'm so excited!

I cant wait any more I'll just go up and ask him right on.

I get off bed, adjust my 'bra', smooth my shirt (or his) and head out.

As I go up the stairs the noise increases and just like yesterday, there is a big party with music, loud noises and drunk people.

I reached the last step and looked around for Jellal, he usually wasn't hard to spot cause of his blue hair and that tattoo on his face, you just don't find that kind of man anywhere.

Strong arms wrap around me from behind and his lips kiss my neck before I can feel his smile, somehow mine comes to the surface too and my hand reach back to tangle on his hair.

"You finally woke up Sleeping Beauty" he whispered in my ear making me shiver, but I pushed his head away playfully and stepped away.

"I thought we were over those cheesy nicknames" I said turning around and after he smiles guiltily and takes a step I sprint away.

I ran past bodies and bodies standing there, I even bumped into Pink but I didn't stop and continue to run, I heard his babble though "Looking for another fight Bitch. Hey! Come back!" and his friend who lost his shirt and pants shouting at him "Stop being a fucking dick man! She's fucking a lady!" and a fight between those two started.

I didn't look back until I was inside a drawn circle on the floor, these is where the official fights occur and where they train for real!

I go to the end of the circle and wait for Jellal to catch up, it takes him just a little while.

He got caught up in the fight but quickly threw some jabs and kicked the others out of the way to make his way to me.

Aw that sounds so romantic333

Jellal slowed down and gave me a questioning look when I had my fists close to my face protecting me and I stood in a fighting stance.

He smirked and got in his stance.

Challenge accepted I guess.

We started going round the ring just waiting for the other to make the first move, suddenly my vision caught people getting close and when I turned to look everyone was watching us with crossed arms.

Pink and Stripper had their faces completely swollen but they still look like they would get into a fight with minimum provocation.

My eyes turned back towards where Jellal was but they found a massive fist up close that got bigger by the millisecond, my terribly-cute-girly-yelp escaped my lips and I felt to the ground attempting to duck.

Everyone busted into laughter and the Captain's stupid smirk was plastered on his face.

His hand extended to me.

I glared but took it anyway.

Once up I shook off the dirt and crossed my arms still glaring, I can see he likes that cause he smiled that beautiful smile that melts me right in my place.

But I kept it cool and indifferent from his charms.

"Rule #1: Always keep your guard up" he demonstrates how the stance should be and I try my best to copy his body.

He steps closer and I move "Don't move" I narrow my eyes but do as he says and go back to the first position.

Fists close to the face, elbows close to the ribs for protection, straight back and feet not so separated.

He's close to me, I can feel his breath and I can see his chest going up and down very evenly, even the drops of sweat that roll down his neck and lose themselves in his shirt.

His hand cups my left fist completely but gently and moves it slightly farther away from my face "This will be you fast hand, you have to throw jabs every time you get the chance, and this one" he said cupping my right hand "is your cross, its your strong hand so save it for special occasions"

He winked and his comrades burst into laughter.

Ha ha dick jokes, so funny.

Sure as hell I looked annoyed cause everything went silent and he tried his best to suppress his smile.

Jellal pressed my elbows to my ribs "For protection" his hands went to my shoulders and he pushed them forward to make a kind of cage for my head, my back hunched "No, keep your back straight" I was uncomfortable at first but he said I'll get used to it.

Then he rested his hands on my hips and my cheeks went red.

And he knows it!

"This is alright, but here" he got to his knees and his face was so close to my private area my cheeks got even redder than my hair.

I can feel perverted eyes burning my clothes.

His hand caressed the back of my thigh slowly making its way down, goosy bumps raised on my skin like every penis in this room.

He kept down my calf and stopped on my talon, then he basically made me move my right feet more to the back and a bit to the right.

Unnecessary teasing.

"There! You're all a warrior princess now!" he was excited and probably meant it but I was excited as well!

"One more thing" his face went serious "Never stay on the floor for even a second, always on your feet"

That's weird but it was a big deal to him and to everyone I can tell cause there was silence and respect radiating everywhere.

"Promise?" well this is strange I should sigh a contract or something to make it official.

"I guess"

"I guess what?" he was mocking me I know but I'll play along.

"I guess Captain!"

"NOW BRING IT ON!" insane cheers from the crowd as I charge forward I catch a glimpse of his smile, clearly he felt passion for fights and I think he likes the idea of teaching me how.

I throw a cross right on the move but all of a sudden I'm floating in the air, soaring around.

Jellal spun me around in an embrace that felt infinite and when my feet touch the surface again I felt like an angel that had just stepped on its first cloud.

Our faces where close to each other, it was weird to have someone so up close but when he kissed my lips, my eyes closed because it felt just right.

I even heard 'Awwws' in the background but barely cause all my senses where pointing to this man, and this man only.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE" that voice was able to get my attention no matter the situation, my body starts trembling, he's here.

Laxus.

Jellal noticed the change in me and he stood in front of me with a serious face, one arm extended in front of me protectively, but that wasn't enough of sooth me of the fear that man causes in me.

His grin grew when our eyes met, I looked down, but I could feel his eyes undressing me and burning my clothes.

"Can I help you General Laxus?"

There was complete silence.

"I'm afraid you presence is required in the council meeting room, Captain Fernandes" he just started, unsure it was true, but he had no choice.

"Very well then" Jellal turned to me and reassured "I'll be back in no time, I promise"

I just nodded.

"Dont worry I'll take good care of her" Jellal glared at Laxus's dark grin but he had no choice he had to go.

So he went.

The crew scatter and left me with Laxus, I caught Natsu's and Gray's eyes before they went out of sight.

They looked…worried.

* * *

**Thanks so much I hope you like it, please review me and I will update as soon as I get the chance!**


	7. Sexy Tattoos

T**HANKS FOR WAITING FOR SO LONG! THANKS THANKS!**

**ima jerza : Seriously Pal I dont know what his eye color is cause sometimes they're black, other times, blue, gold, green, but dont stress out and imagine him with very beautiful irresistable green eyes! **

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this!**

**AnythingFanfiction13****: Im sorry it took so long! Thanks! Here it is!**

**amnaK96****: seriously you're the best person in the world, i swear I read you comment and I said i will write a chapter just because those beautiful words you wrote but on the other side i was lacking inspiration so I didnt wanted to write just anything, I hope you love this, I made it longer than I usually do with my chapters thanks to you! really supportive and thanks a lot!**

**Guest: Now! Thanks!**

**Guest: Are you ready to see what happens! Thanks for everything! Hope you love it!**

**BekotaHuntress: I didnt quite understand hahaha but thanks for the review and for reading and for Jerza!**

**Guest: was the previous chapter a cliff hanger as well? Im sorry that was unintentional. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: THANKS! You're awesome!**

**Guest: I love that you love my stories! Thanks!**

**I dont know if I'm missing anybody please tell me if i did missed the chance to thank any of you people you're awesome I'm terribly sorry that I kept you all waiting for so long, I hope I didnt lose the writing style please tell me if you like it I will never take as long as i did to write another chapter i promise! Thanks you all again for reviews, follows, favs. it makes me really happy and I'm truly considering the option to study for being a writer and make a book or something, i just want to say that this dream is thanks to your support and really from the bottom of my heart i say thank you.**

**ENJOY!:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**I don't even know what chapter is this but here's the name: Sexy Tattoos**

I was prepared to run, to escape but it must have been written in my face cause before I was able to move an inch his arms was already gripping my wrist.

I fought back but he just pulled me in and grabbed my other wrist, our chests bumped and he held me close to him.

"Usually I hear moans all the way to my room in the top floor. Is the Captain getting old? Or you're just the hard to please kind?" this man is disgusting.

I looked away a bit embarrassed and maybe that was a mistake cause from the corner of my eye I saw his eyes light up with a thought.

"He had sex with you didn't he?" I glared, sex is super important for men cause it gives them things to brag about and if I tell the General of the army that the Captain didn't had sex with me cause he's not the soulless, cruel person who cares for no one, he will be screwed.

He smirked "You didn't right? I can't believe this" I blushed and pulled away "Of course we did! Don't even remind me, or that sore feeling will come back" I placed my hand on my lower abdomen, he narrowed his eyes but I stood straight.

He smirked again, but there was a hint of lust "I'll see about that" then a smile cracked on his face and he stood up from his seat.

"Tell me Princess, what did he do to you that left you in such poor state?"

I feel my face hotter than Hell.

He knows I'm faking.

I'm screwed.

"I-I…" He takes a step and I retrieve one, his smile widens "Why so short on words Princess? Wasn't it an unbelievable experience you should have a lot to talk about don't you?"

I keep walking backwards, trying to gather words to fight for myself to make something up, but he's coming at me with so much authority it just holds me down, tames me.

I'm shaking, my back touches the wooden wall. My heart wants to burst out of my chest and save itself.

He wont lose his cool, he knows he won, he will make it clear that he cant be overpowered.

I'm barely standing, the shaking is uncontrollable. He presses his body to mine, There´s no need to hold me down I simply can't move, and hide his face in the crook of my neck. The wicked smile was still on his face, I can feel it burning my skin, and I can also feel his fingers lingering over my lower abdomen.

I'm trying so hard to hold back tears but they are already flooding my eyes.

"I don't care about the tree, I only want the golden apple" his cold whisper finally made tears rush down my face.

I closed my eyes.

"General Laxus"

I broke down, my chest hurts but just of the pressure it went through. I choke a little too when the tears I was holding came like torrents, but its fine.

I'm safe now.

My eyes found his, he was unreadable.

I sighed in a very tiny voice "Jellal…" and I feel the relief flooding my brain.

"Captain Fernandes" Laxus said in an unpleasant tone and turned around, he remove his hand from my underwear, my body went numb and felt to the ground.

I couldn't stop shaking. I was trying to breathe but the air came in chunks and I felt like I was drowning with my own saliva.

I heard a loud bump, surly General Laxus hit Jellal's shoulder on purpose but I don't know for sure, my eyes where close and even my own sobbing wouldn't let me listen clearly. I hugged my knees tight to my chest and hid my face between my face.

I hear footsteps and soon he's kneels beside me, still I don't want to look up.

"I'm sorry you went through that, it will never happen again" I cant stop trembling, its so hard to deal with involuntary sexual acts. You just feel so…helpless.

"How can you be so sure?" I said with my face still between my knees, I don't know how he deciphered my senseless murmurs.

"Look at me"

"Your argument is invalid"

"C'mon Scarlet, I wanna see your face"

I nodded no, and he pokes me.

He poked me.

WHY DID HE DO THAT!?

He pokes me again and I snap.

"Stop that! Don't you see I feel awful!" believe me when I say that didn't came out as miserable as I thought it would, it like just being with this dork make me feel like…

Never mind, he's just a dork.

A smile curves his lips.

Oh no…is he going to…

"NO PLEASE NO EVERYTHING BUT TICKLES!" I trash my body in every direction hoping I'll kick him in the nuts so he'd stops but my random attacks just wont affect him even a little bit.

He kept tickling me.

"OKAY OKAY YOU WIN STOP PLEASE STOP I'M BEGGING YOU!" my body gives out and I fall to the floor, he stops tickling me, just because his body followed me down and he couldn't tickle me cause his hands where stopping his weight from crushing me.

I cant suppress the smile, so I look away instead, but from the corner of my eye I catch his eyes gazing.

I stare back.

"What are you looking at?"

He smiled, probably he was about to say that 'you're beautiful' bullshit.

His lips opened but I grabbed his collar before he could speak any word and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

His arms gave in but he didn't crush me we just kind of glued our bodies.

I'm not sure what happened exactly.

He suddenly pulls apart.

"Heyyyy" I protest but he laughs "I wanted to tell you something"

"and that's more important than-" I was about to play the 'and that's more important than' card but he cut me off.

"Don't play the 'more important than' card on me" I narrow my eyes.

"For real, I have to tell you something"

He gets up and extends his hand for me, I take it and get on my feet as well.

"So?"

He smiles, I give him my best weird out expression but the smile just wont leave.

Like I said.

Dork.

"Welcome to the Army"

…

IM IN THE FREAKING FUCKING ARMY! HELL YEAH!

This place is kind of messing with my lady like manners.

"How come!?"

"I just had a meeting with the King and his counselors and I suggested it and they said I could do whatever I wanted with you!"

I'm not sure if that's a good thing or…

"And don't worry about Laxus, he wont be coming close to you ever again"

That's definitely a great thing.

"C'mon follow me!" he excitedly grabbed my hand and led me to the other side of the tavern, just beside the Bar.

He's like a little kid who just discovered bubble baths.

We dodged a few flying bodies along the way.

I cant wait to fight and drink like everyone else!

I mean…to get to know people and stuff…

He opens a door and we enter a small room with a bed/chair-thingy-like-the-ones-in-the-dentist, maybe more precisely the bed/chair-thingy-like-the-ones-in-the-places-where-you-get-tattoos.

I laugh awkwardly.

"Heeeey…What are we doing here?" I ask nervously.

"Sit" he commands, I obey without complain on instinct, but now I start to wonder why I did that.

I observe as he puts some latex gloves on.

"I don't want a tattoo"

"I'm not asking" he said taking out the tattoo gun. I gulp.

"Look, I know its super cool to have one but needles and I…we just cant coexist peacefully I'm sorry"

"I'll make it blue so everyone understands you're mine"

I blush like a girl who just got told by her secret crush that he's into her.

"B-But I don't wanna-" my voice trembles when he starts cleaning the skin on my left arm with alcohol.

He tries to hide his amusement but I can see how he loves making me suffer.

"Zip it, everyone has one, its part of being in the Army"

"But the neeeeeeeedle"

"Don't be such a Princess"

"Really? Is that suppose to be a joke"

I can tell by his face it was.

"You're hilarious" I say sarcastically.

"C'mon its tradition!"

"Fine! Just get it over with"

I sit straight and he positions steady and comfortably so that he can do a good job.

He most cause you cant use an eraser to deal with that mistake.

Its not that bad when you grow used to the feeling of being needled like 5 trillion times per second, and besides when you have a view like mine its much better.

Those irresistible green eyes.

Omggg I cant even.

He has this look in his eyes of pure concentration, I admit its kind of intense but still I love it.

I got lost in his eyes and didn't realize he was done until I felt the cold soaked in alcohol tissue smoothing my newly tattooed arm.

It looks amazing…but I think the pain is staring now…quite a lot I'm afraid.

"I didn't hurt that much did it?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! IT HURTS LIKE-"

He kissed me.

The pain's gone, well not relevant for now, better said.

The kiss is slow, like his trying to distract me by making sure I notice all the movements my muscles are making. I can feel every inch of the kiss and how we're not just eating each other but we're actually taking the time to feel the each other's bodies mirroring the other to get a perfectly coordinated kiss.

He usually sets the tempo and this is no exception, we start picking up speed and out of the blue we're there eating each other's faces.

I don't even know how in the world I got laid and he got on top of me, but I can tell know that we're in a pretty hot make out session in which my mind is not quite in.

He takes my shirt (that in reality is his but I mean that I'm wearing it and he just removed it) off. I blush, it feels weird being almost naked with someone, cause if you're naked well you got nothing to hide for sure but if you're in your underwear it's a constant fight between 'I have to keep the only pieces of dignity I have left' or.

Tough life.

I didnt even realized he already got ride of the bandages that cover my breasts cause I was making all this nonsense, but like I said before: 'Whateves I'm already practically naked anyway'.

He leaves my lips, my eyes open just to find him a few centimeters away.

It's a strange feeling to see someone so upclose, cause you cant really focus on their face cause they're so close and 3D and stuff.

He smiles I notice cause his eyes, and kisses the corner of my lips, my cheek, jaw, neck, base, chest and he stopped to stare at my naked breasts.

Which was very very awkward and uncomfortable.

Then he kissed my new tattoo and I wasn't sure if it was the burning sensation from getting a tattoo or from feeling his lips over my skin.

Really confusing!

I hate his teasing!

I pulled his hair to me.

"Kiss my lips now!" I kissed him but he got the idea.

I did wanted to kiss him but it was just and excuse so he would stop staring at my chest.

His hands flew to my chest and started massaging my breasts, making clockwise motions then alternating. It felt so good but I still felt incredibly awkward, and even more now that I can feel his little friend poking me through his jeans.

I'm definitely not ready to make THE SCENCE with him, so I'd better throw him the ice bucket now.

I push him off my lips, he's surprised but doesn't fight back.

"What's wrong?"

"You got an erection"

"Well yeah that what penis do when we make out with hot gurls"

"Its uncomfortable"

"Natural"

"Now that you mention it, where's your tattoo?"

"What does that have to do with any of this!"

"You don't have one do you 'Oh so tough' Captain?"

"…"

Well this is quite an interesting turn of events.

"I think someone's calling my name, I'll better check it out" he says hoping off the chair-thing thing but I stop him before he gets the chance to leave.

I trace random delicate patterns over his shirt with the tip of my finger.

"Not so fast Captain" he gulps.

I rip his shirt aggressively and throw it on the floor.

"Hey that was new"

"Was" he gulps again.

"Now where's that tattoo…?" my hands rest in his face, his tense, I smile and slowly move my hands down to his neck, board shoulders, strong triceps, big biceps, forearms.

I narrow my eyes, I think he knows what I'm trying to do but I don't get why he's so nervous about.

My hands reach for his firm chest and proceed to move down to his abs "Where in hell is that god dame tattoo!" I say reaching the end of his v-lines where his pants zipper was.

He jumps.

"Definitely not there!" his face was redder than the color of my hair, it was hilarious.

"You don't have one, do you Jellal Ferndandes?"

"…It's a funny story actually"

"Sit" he sat like I did when he ordered me to.

I couldn't keep the smile out of my face, as if it was tattooed there!

Get it? Get it?

I get the latex gloves, the alcohol, the tissues and the tattoo gun.

I turn the gun on and the needle starts working, I throw him my most seductive look and it hooks, I can see him melting down. Though I don't know if its from my seduction skills or just that he's scared the shit of needles like me.

Guess we are meant to be in some weird awkward way.

"I'll make it scarlet, like the color of my hair, that way you'll never forget it"

"I'm sure as hell I'll never forget it now!"

**Reviews pleeeeeease! Stay tune for updates! Thanks!:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
